


My Lover's Life

by Etsuko_Himura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko_Himura/pseuds/Etsuko_Himura
Summary: Kuroko is a popular underground porn actor and streamer. He wears a mask and wig in all his videos and makes sure he keeps his private life and work life separate. One day he meets a handsome firefighter who is interested in dating him but Kuroko rejects his offer. Now he sees the firefighter everywhere.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mibuchi Reo, Aomine Daiki/Imayoshi Shouichi, Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya, Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	My Lover's Life

It was the middle of summer and there was a massive heat wave going on. On a private beach A small pale baby blue haired man with large baby blue eyes was laying on a beach chair at a beach house as he read a book. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya and he smiled contently as he read in silence. Soon a large tan man with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes came out with two drinks. He is Kuroko’s best friend, Aomine Daiki. Aomine sat on the beach chair next to Kuroko and handed him his drink.

“Ready for today?” Aomine asked.

“Yes, are you?” Kuroko asked as he took the drink from Aomine.

“I am.” Aomine smiled, “it’s been a while since we’ve done a group scene.”

“We’ve all been busy lately. Seijuro-kun had to track our schedules so we could take a vacation together.” Kuroko took a sip of his drink.

“It does amaze me that he managed to do all this. He’s such a monster sometimes.” Aomine drank his drink.

“A monster huh?” They heard a voice behind them say. Aomine choked on his drink and started to cough.

“Seijuro-kun hello.” Kuroko said as he patted Aomine’s back.

“Hello Tetsuya.” Akashi Seijuro, a red haired man with red eyes, smiled and Kuroko.

“Oi Sei warn us next time.” Aomine grumbled.

“But it’s so fun seeing you like this.” Akashi chuckled. “Either way Shintaro and Atsushi have come back from the store so let’s get ready to shoot.”

“Hell yeah!” Aomine got up.

“Well aren’t you excited.” Akashi said.   
“It’s been a while since we’ve all been together, it’s going to be fun.” Kuroko smiled.

“Come on let’s get ready.” Akashi chuckled as they went in.

The bedroom was already set as in the middle was a king size bed, some dildos, lube, condoms on the nightstand, some cameras around the bed as well as lights around the room.

“Ryota and Shogo are waiting for you in the bathroom Tetsuya.” Akashi said.

Tetsuya nodded as he headed to the huge master bathroom. Inside were the two people. One has blonde hair and yellow eyes while the other has grey hair and grey eyes.

“Tetsuyachii ready for wig and mask?” Kise Ryota asked.

“I am. Thank you for helping me put it on.” Kuroko went to him.

“I still don’t get why you keep hiding. I think you’d be more popular if you showed your face.” Haizaki Shogo said.

“I think not knowing who I am also brings mystery to my content making it popular.” Kuroko said as Kise helped him put on a medium length white wig.

“That’s true.” Haizaki said as he took out his phone. “Damn it Ryota did you post today?”

“I did but it was just us two when we were eating breakfast,” Kise said as he brushed Kuroko’s wig, “why?”

“Cause a commenter asked if we were filming today.” Haizaki asked.

“Ugh I think I know who it is. Ignore it, he’s always asking if we’re filming.” Kise said.

“Is it the stalker one?” Kuroko asked.

“I don’t know if he is a stalker or not but all he really does is comment.” Kise said.

“Maybe you should tell Seijuro-kun.” Kuroko looked at him with worry.

“If it starts to get serious I will.” Kise smiled. “Now let’s get ready, I’m so excited it's been a while since we’ve done you Kurokochii.”

“We recorded two months ago with him Ryota.” Haizaki hit him on the head lightly.   
“Ow! Shogochii you’re so mean to me.” Kise hugs Kuroko, “Right Tetsuyachii, Shogochii is so mean.”

“He’s nice to me.” Kuroko said as he put on a half mask which was colored baby blue.

“Ha!” Shogo smirked.

“Why is no one on my side!” Kise fake cried on Kuroko.

“Ryota enough yapping.” A tall green haired man with green eyes and glasses said as he came into the bathroom. His name is Midorima Shintaro.

“But Shogochii is being mean.” Kise pouted.

“I’m sure you annoyed him. Now hurry up.” Midorima said as he went to Kuroko and fixed his mask and wig.

“Stingy.” Kise blew a raspberry at him.

Midormia rolled his eyes as they walked out.

On the bed a giant man with long purple hair and purple eyes was sitting on the bed as he licked a lollipop. His name is Murasakibara Atsushi.

“Atsushi snack time is over, put your lollipop away.” Midorima said.

“Eh but I just opened it Shin-chin.” Murasakibara pouted.

“You shouldn’t have opened it then. Come here I’ll put it away so you can eat it later.” Midorima said as Murasakibara went to him and handed it to him. Midorima took it and went to the kitchen and then came back.

“Alright now I have the outfits in the closet,” Akashi said as Midorima opened the closet, “The speedos are for Daiki, Ryota, and Shogo. The loose swim shorts are for Atsushi, Shintaro, and myself. The tight shorts are for Tetsuya.” Midormia passed out the outfits to everyone as they started to change.

“How are we doing today’s video Seijurochii?” Kise asked as he changed.

“We’re going to do our intro first and then start by playing with Tetsuya.” Akashi said.

“Who’s going to put it in Tetsu-chin first?” Murasakibara asked.

“Me, of course, I always go first when we do gangbangs.” Aomine wrapped his arms around the changing Kuroko.

“Actually you’ll be going last this time Daiki.” Akashi said.

“What?! Why?!” Aomine looked at the smirking Akashi.

“Because monsters go first.” Akashi chuckled.

“Pft did you piss off Seijurio Daiki?” Haizaki asked.

“Daiki-kun called Seijuro-kun a monster when we were outside.” Kuroko explained.

“Aw come on Sei I didn’t mean it.” Aomine went to Akashi and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry.”

“Uh huh doesn’t change the fact that you’re going last.” Akashi said as Aomine pouted in the corner.

“Daiki-kun.” Kuroko poked Aomine’s back.

“Let him be Tetsuya.” Akashi chuckled. “I will take Tetsuya first, then Shintaro, then a double penetration from Ryota and Shogo, then Atsushi, and finally Daiki. Everything else is free game.”

“That means you can suck me off first Tetsu.” Aomine perked up as he picked Kuroko up,

“No I wanna be sucked off first by Tetsuyachii.” Kise pouted.

“You two can decide in the moment. Now go on and get into position. Shintaro make sure the cameras are on.” Akashi ordered.

Midorima nodded as he checked on the cameras. Murasakibara sat on the bed as he positioned himself in the middle. Aomine carried Kuroko to the bed and sat Kuroko on Murasakibara’s lap. Aomine sat next to Murasakibara. Kise and Haizaki sat on the opposite side of Aomine. Midorima was on his knees behind Murasakibara as he laid his head on the purple man’s shoulders. Akashi sat in front of Aomine as he held Kuroko’s hand.

“Alright everyone ready and start.” Akashi said.

A couple of hours later

Kuroko panted as he laid on the bed. He was covered in cum and marks as he showed the camera his state. Akashi got another camera and did a shot of how Kuroko looked.

“How was it Shadow?” Akashi asked Kuroko, who’s online name was Shadow.

Kuroko looked over at the camera as he sat up, “So good, again.”

“Someone is greedy.” Akashi chuckled. “And scene.”

Kuroko flopped over to the bed.

“Tetsu-chin want water?” Murasakibara asked as he grabbed a bottle and went to him. He picked him up and removed the mask and wig.

“Thank you Atsushi-kun.” Kuroko relaxed on his chest as Murasakibara helped him drink water.

“You were so good Tetsuyachii.” Kise said as he and Haizaki laid on the bed.

“He’s always good though.” Haizaki said as he took the wig and the mask. “Ryota photo for when the video comes out.”

“Oh right.” Kise laid his head next to Haizaki’s as Haizaki put the wig and mask above their heads before taking the photo.

“Social media whores.” Aomine said as he brought a towel out. “Come on Tetsu lets clean you up.”

“Hey!” Kise and Haizaki glared at Aomine.

“Daiki-kun be nice.” Kuroko said.

“Yeah yeah.” Aomine started to clean off the cum from his body.

“I’ll run a bath for you Kuroko.” Midorima said as he went to the bathroom.

“Thank you.” Kuroko said.

“If you're up to it we can have dinner in the town tonight.” Akashi said as he started to put the cameras away.

“That would be nice.” Kuroko smiled.

“I’ll make reservations then.” Akashi chuckled.

“Atsushi bring Kuroko to the bath.” Midorima called out.

“Okay Shin-chin.” Murasakibara said as Aomine finished cleaning Kuroko up.

“The rest of you go shower in the other bathrooms. Ryota Shogo stop taking pictures.” Midorima called out.

“So mean Shintarochii.” Kise whined as he was taking pictures of Aomine.

“I’ll shower first since you two take forever.” Aomine said.

“Whatever, hey Ryota let's take pictures from the balcony.” Haizaki said as he walked to the balcony.

“Oo yes nude sunset pics!” Kise giggled as they took pictures.

In the town

Kuroko and his friends were walking in the beach town chatting and having fun. Kuroko noticed a little store from the corner of his eye.

“Daiki-kun I’m going to look in that store.” Kuroko said as he pulled on Aomine’s shirt.

Aomine looked at the store, “Want me to go with you?”

“You guys go ahead, I’ll catch up.” Kuroko smiled.

“Alright Tetsu, we’ll see you there.” Aomine said as Kuroko checked the store. He looked around and saw trinkets and things from the ocean. He smiled as he saw a little soft blue shell necklace. He took in his hand as he heard someone else come into the shop. He looked over to see a tall man with red black hair and red eyes.

_ ‘Woah, he’s really handsome.’ _ Kuroko thought as he looked at him for a bit.

The man looked around the shop as he soon bumped into Kuroko. The man looked confused before he looked down.

“Oh um sorry I didn’t see you there.” The man apologized.

“It’s alright,” Kuroko smiled a bit, “I have low presence so this happens all the time.”

“Yeah you kinda do have a low presence.” The man smiled, “I’m Kagami Taiga.”

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” Kuroko bowed, “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Kagami said, “I haven’t seen you around here before, are you new?”

“Ah my friend owns a house here so I’m visiting him.” Kuroko explained. “Are you from here?”

“Yeah I was born here but I come here during my free days to surf.” Kagami explained, “I’m a firefighter back in the city of Serin.”

“Interesting. I live in the city next to Serin, Teiko.” Kuroko smiled.

“Yeah? What a small world.” Kagami said, “How long are you staying in town?”

“A few more days,” Kuroko said, “and you.”

“A few more days too. Maybe I’ll see you around?” Kagami asked.

Kuroko nodded, “Hopefully.”

Kagami nodded as he went to the back of the store.

Kuroko was slightly blushing as he left the necklace and quickly went back to his friends. Kuroko caught up to his friends at the restaurant as they were about to go in.

“There you are Tetsuya.” Akashi said as he noticed the baby blue haired man was flushed. “Did something happen?”   
“Hm? No why?” Kuroko asked.

“You’re red. Are you catching a cold?” Midorima asked as he put his hand on Kuroko’s forehead.

“I am not. I think I walked too hard. I’m hungry, can we go in now?” Kuroko said a bit too fast.

“Tetsu did something happen?” Aomine asked.

“Nothing.” Kuroko said.

“Uh huh,” Aomine looked at him, not believing a word the other was saying.

“Alright let’s just go in.” Akashi said as they went inside the restaurant. They sat down on a table and ordered their food.

“So Tetsuya did you find anything in the store?” Akashi asked.

“Just little trinkets and stuff. I might go back before we leave.” Kuroko said.

“Anything you want to do tomorrow?” Akashi asked.

“The beach.” Kuroko said.

“Swimming it is then.” Akashi said.

“Oh I hear surfing is popular here, do you guys want to try?” Kise asked.

“I’m down.” Aomine said.

“Could be fun.” Midormia said.

“I would like to try.” Kuroko said.

“I’ll look into a private tutor since I’m sure you don’t want people staring at you, Tetsuya.” Akashi said.

“Thank you Akashi-kun.” Kuroko smiled before he noticed that in the table across from them another group was there laughing and chatting. He saw Kagami sitting there toasting with his group.

“Ah it’s such a nice time for all of us to come back.” A tall man with long black hair and green eyes. His name is Mibuchi Reo.

“It has been a while huh?” Another man with black hair and dark grey eyes said. His name is Himuro Tatsuya.

“But now we’re together which makes it fun!” Another man exclaimed. He had black hair and blue eyes. His name is Takao Kazunari.

“You call us almost everyday to annoy us.” A man with short black hair and steel blue eyes said. His name is Kasamatsu Yukio.

“Hey!” Takao pouted.

“He is right you know.” Another man grinned. He had messy black hair and grey eyes. His name is Imayoshi Shoichi.

“Now don’t tease him like that.” Another man chuckled. He had black hair and light grey eyes. His name is Nijimura Shuzo.

“I just don’t want to lose contact.” Takao huffed.

“Now the bird is mad.” Kagami said.

“I’m a hawk thank you very much.” Takao blew a raspberry at him.

“A very amazing hawk.” Reo praised him.

“Don’t tell him that, he’ll actually think he’s amazing.” Imayoshi said.

“You’re all picking on me!” Takao groaned making the table laugh.

“Alright alright let’s move on.” Nijimura chuckled.

“Thank you!” Takao said.

“Taiga I heard you’re back in the dating scene.” Reo said, making Kagami choke on his drink. Himuro quickly patted his back.

“Reo that was a secret.” Himuro pouted.

“Opps.” Reo just smiled.

“It was you that told him!” Kagami glared at Himuro who just smiled innocently.

“I didn’t mean to Taiga.” Himuro held up his hands.

“Aww you didn’t want us to know?” Takao smirked.

“Specifically I didn’t want you to know.” Kagami drank.

“Now now it’s not like we would tease our brave fireman.” Imayoshi smirked.

“Yes you would.” Kagami crossed his arms.

“Let it go guys, come on it’s good that you’re finally back in the scene.” Nijimura smiled.

“Glad you're over that guy though.” Kasamatsu said, “You were in a deep depression for a while.”

“Was not.” Kagami looked away pouting a bit.

“Yes you were.” All of them said making Kagami pout more. He looked over to the table and saw a glimpse of baby blue hair. He blinked a bit before looking more closely and seeing it was the man he met earlier. Kuroko turned as he locked eyes with Kagami.

“Whatcha looking at Taiga?” Himuro asked as he looked in his direction as Kagami quickly turned away with a blush.

“What did you see?” Kazunari got up and looked at the table Kagami was staring at.

“Nothing, sit down you damn hawk.” Kagami said.

“Do you know someone from that table?” Imayoshi asked.

“Sort of. I met the one with light blue hair back at Alex’s shop. I kinda tried to flirt with him.” Kagami said, making Takao burst out in laughter.

Everyone in the restaurant looked over at their table.

“Shhh you’re bothering everyone.” Kasamatsu tried to calm Takao down.

“I have never ever seen Taiga flirt. Aw man I wish I was there.” Takao laughed.

“What a loud group.” Midormia said.

“Seems like they’re having fun though.” Kise chuckled.

“Oi Tetsu are you sure you aren’t sick?” Aomine asked as Kuroko’s face was a bit flushed.

Kuroko didn’t hear him as he watched Kagami being held back by his friends from murdering the one who was laughing.

“Tetsu.” Aomine waved his hand in front of Kuroko’s face.

Kuroko blinked before looking at Aomine. “Yes?”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Aomine felt his face, “Maybe we went overboard today?”

“No I’m fine really. Um...I just...well I need to pee.” Kuroko quickly got up and headed towards the bathroom.

“What was that?” Haizaki looked confused.

“I have a feeling I know what’s going on.” Akashi said.

“What’s going on then?” Midorima asked.

“You’ll see.” Akashi chuckled.

“Look Taiga, your little friend is heading towards the bathroom.” Nijimura said.

“So?” Kagami asked as he sat back down.

“Go talk to him.” Imayoshi said.

“Isn’t that weird though? I mean I just saw him not that long ago.” Kagami said.

“Just pretend you bumped into him. Come on, he's cute, it's worth a shot.” Reo said.

“What’s the worst that can happen?” Himuro nudged him.

“Fine but if it ends bad I’m blaming you guys.” Kagami got up and went to the bathroom.

“This is going to be so funny.” Takao got up but Kasamatsu pulled him back down.

“Oh no you don’t. You’re staying right here.” Kasamatsu said.

“Party pooper.” Takao pouted.

Kuroko washed his face in the bathroom as he sighed.  _ ‘Why am I getting so flustered? I barely met the guy but my heart is racing. Maybe I am sick?’ _ He heard the door opened but he didn’t look until he heard the other speak.

“Are you okay?” Kagami asked.

Kuroko looked at him as he gulped, “Y-yeah. I think I just needed to cool off.”

“Yeah it can get pretty hot here. I can ask the owner to raise the fans, if you want?” Kagami said.

“I’ll be fine. That’s sweet of you though.” Kuroko smiled a bit.

“Ah sorry if my table was being loud. My friend’s don’t really use their inside voice.” Kagami tried to make small talk.

“It’s okay, my friends are like that too when they get excited.” Kuroko got a towel and started to dry off.

“I was wondering, if you weren’t busy, maybe we can go hang for like ice cream or something?” Kagami asked as he mentally groaned.  _ ‘FOR LIKE ICE CREAM OR SOMETHING? WHAT ARE YOU FIVE?’ _

Kuroko blushed, “Like a date?” He asked.

Kagami instantly turned red but nodded, “Y-yeah.”

Kuroko blushed but nodded, “I’d love too.”

“Wait really?” Kagami asked as he looked at Kuroko to see if he was joking or not.

“Yes.” Kuroko chuckled, “Were you expecting me to say no?”

“Kinda.” Kagami chuckled a bit.

Kuroko smiled and took out his phone, “Want to exchange contact info?”

“Oh yeah right!” Kagami quickly took out his phone as they traded to put their information in and then traded back.

Then the door opened again and Aomine was standing there, “Oi Tetsu food is ready.”

“Right. I’ll text you later Kagami-kun.” Kuroko went to Aomine. Aomine looked at Kagami before looking down at him with a smirk. He wrapped his arm around Kuroko and took him away.

Kagami blinked, “What was that?”

“Oi Tetsu what was that in there?” Aomine asked he looked at Kuroko.

“I got asked on a date.” Kuroko blushed a bit.

“With him?” Aomine asked.

“Yes.” Kuroko smiled a bit as they got to their table and sat down.

“You okay Tetsu-chin?” Murasakibara asked.

“I am.” Kuroko said as he started to eat.

“So I’m assuming it has something to do with that man from the other table?” Akashi looked at Kuroko who froze a bit.

“He may have asked me out on a date.” Kuroko said.

“And you said yes?” Akashi asked though he already knew the answer.

“Yes.” Kuroko muttered.

“We’ve talked about dating, remember Tetsuya?” Akashi said as he started to eat.

“He doesn’t seem like a bad guy.” Kuroko looked at him.

“You know our line of work is very hard to find relationships. Let alone healthy ones.” Akashi said.

“A date won’t hurt anyone.” Kuroko looked down.

“One date and that’s it.” Akashi said, “It’s better to date someone who is our line of work that can understand.”

“Yes Seijuro-kun.” Kuroko sighed.

“Come on Tetsuyachii, if you want to go in the dating scene me and Shogochii know a few people.” Kise said.

“Yeah we’ll help find you a guy who’s fine with our work.” Haizaki said.

“It is for the best.” Midorima commented.

“He seems like he doesn’t get our jobs.” Murasakibara said.

“One date Tetsu, then lose his number.” Aomine wrapped his arm around him.

“One date.” Kuroko said as he ate.


End file.
